Ghostly Trick or Treats
by HalfafanD
Summary: Danny is fighting a ghost in the woods just outside of town and gets badly injured. Jack is wandering through the Hinterlands and stubbles upon Danny. So what does he do? Takes him back to Halloween Town. But what will happen when Vlad brings back Oogie?
1. Ghoul Out Knock Out

**HalfafanD: Danny is fighting a ghost in the woods just outside of town and gets badly injured. He passes out without realizing he's in the Hinterlands. Jack is wandering through the Hinterlands and stubbles upon Danny. So what does he do? Takes him back to Halloween Town. Meanwhile, Vlad brought back Oogie with bags, bugs, and ectoplasm. Will Danny and Jack save Amity Park and Halloween before it's too late?**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing of Danny Phantom or Nightmare Before Christmas.**

**Ghostly Trick or Treats**

The still night of Amity Park shinned in the moonlight. Excluding a ghost being chased down by none other than Danny Phantom. Danny had been chasing ghosts all night. First Skulker, the Box Ghost, Technus, the Box Ghost, the Ectopusess, did I mention the Box Ghost? Anyway, Danny was about to go home and hit the sack after catching the Box Ghost when this one showed up. It was somewhat different from other ghosts he'd faced. It kind of looked like the kind of ghost that a kid wearing a bed sheet would look like… well, except that it was mostly black with emerald green markings all over it **(HFD: If you have played the game or seen the walkthrough of the Nightmare Before Christmas: Oogie's Revenge, you'll know what I'm talking about)**. So we now find our favorite halfa chasing this unusual ghost toward the forest.

Danny flew for quite some time now. And the woods seemed to be getting creepier looking as they flew through; like they were in a scary movie. Danny could have sworn he had passed a sign, but it might have been the fog playing tricks on him. He shook the thought from his mind; unaware that the sign read 'HinTerLaNds: YoU mAy EnTer buT yOu MaY nEvEr ReTuRn'** (HFD: Don't try to correct me on that. That was how it was spelled on the sign in the game)**.

Danny had enough of ghosts for one night. His hands began to glow dangerously green; producing an ecto-beam being shot right at the ghost. A direct hit. That got the ghost's attention. It turned, its eyes fueling with anger. Danny that began to think that wasn't the greatest of ideas.

0000000000Jack Skelington's POV00000000000

Jack thought tonight was a nice night for strolling in the Hinterlands. After the whole Christmas incident, Oogie making himself the 'seven holidays king', and some planning with the mayor for next Halloween, the least he do to relax a bit was going on a midnight stroll. Jack had wondering for a while **(HFD: Just to clear the confusion, Jack isn't with Zero this time. Jack's walking solo)**, that is until he began to hear a commotion of some sort. Curiosity getting the best of him like usual, he decided to check it out. He followed the noise 'till he came across a floating teenage boy fighting what looked to be like one of Oogie's left wondering monsters.

The boy had snow white hair and glowing green eyes. He seemed to be wearing a black jumpsuit too; with white gloves, boots, and a belt. He also had a white emblem with a speeding 'D' with a 'P' inside. It was only a few punches and kicks later that it dawned upon Jack that the kid was glowing white and floating. _He must be a ghost too_,Jack thought.

The battle once again drawled his attention when the ghost kid to a big blow in the chest by Oogie's goon. The kid fell to the ground weaker than ever.

Jack couldn't take just standing on the side lines anymore. He jumped out from behind the tree he was hiding behind and in front of the ghostly teen. "Leave him alone!" Jack shouted standing in his usual battle stance.

The ghost charged anyway, not knowing that Oogie had already been defeated on Christmas Eve. Jack then began to swing his right arm around, witch activated a green flubber wrapped around his wrist, witch called the 'Soul Robber' **(HFD: That's Jack's weapon in the game.)**. He began whack the crap out of the ghost non-stop, not noticing a pair of blue rings appearing and disappearing around the boy's body.

0000000000Danny's POV0000000000

Danny watched what looked to be a very tall and skinny skeleton fight off the ghost. Danny didn't know who he was, but at this point, he didn't care. He felt too tired to put the pieces together. _Don't pass out. Don't pass out and transform back_, he thought. Suddenly the two familiar halo rings appeared around his waist. _No!_ Quickly he made the rings disappear. He looked over to where the skeleton kept fighting, hoping he didn't noticed him almost transforming.

0000000000Nobodie's POV00000000000

Jack punched the ghost once more with the Soul Robber, which caused it to disappear. Silence once again filled the air, as Jack walked over to Danny, who was on all fours by now. Danny forced himself up, but immediately fell back down with a soft thud. He was about to try again, when jack placed him bony hand on him, forcing him gently down.

"You look undead tired. You're too weak to even keep your eyes open. You need to rest." Jack comforted.

"Thanks for the help." Danny rasped. His eyes drooped while his head slightly hung.

"No problem," Jack replied warmly. But his smile faded when he took a glimpse at Danny. His suit was almost completely torn. And his hair was incredibly messy. The boy looked ready to pass out. "You okay?"

"I feel so tired," He moaned. "and sore." Jack was a bit surprised. Last time he checked, ghosts don't sleep. That's why they hang around longer on Halloween: To bring more thrills and chills while the others slept. But, then again, _this_ ghost was more different than the others he'd come to meet. Maybe he was a different type of ghost.

But before Jack could respond, Danny's eyes slowly closed. His body slumped on the ground, completely limb. It took a couple of minutes for Jack to take in of what just happened. He looked down. The ghost boy laid there, obviously unconscious. Jack placed a hand on his skull, sighing.

"You win." He said, not really to anyone. He bent down, slowly picking him up bridal style. To his luck, the white haired kid didn't wake up; he was still out cold. Jack looked around one more time before heading to Halloween Town with one question in his mind: _Who was this kid_?

**HalfafanD: Yay! All done. Now I've got a Christmas and Halloween special for you guys to complete. Originally, I wanted to play the game for myself, but I don't have it nor do I have an X-Box. So I did the next best thing. And I'm still working on the next chapter for Mysterious Magician; I'm just trying to come up with a bad guy. If you have any ideas, please notify me A-SAP. Review, no flames please.**


	2. Fuzzy Dreams

**HalfafanD: Next chapter of my first crossover. Please enjoy. Oh and guess what? For Christmas, I got a Season 1 Danny Phantom DVD! Yay! I guess dreams do come true. Eeeeek! Thanks Santa!**

**Disclaimer: I own neither Danny Phantom nor Nightmare Before Christmas… though I would like to.**

**Ghostly Trick or Treats**

Danny's peaceful mind was sailing on a silver mist. He felt like he could sleep forever. His body felt… well… actually, he didn't feel anything in his body. Like it was numb or something. And his ears began to hear noises around him. Voices for one, but they were all muffled to where he couldn't understand. And there was the occasional beeping sound he heard; loud and clear. He wanted to just get up and smash whatever was making that noise. It annoyed the crap out of him! But he just couldn't get his body to move, let alone open his eyes. He felt unbearably tired and just wanted to crawl up and hibernate. A few minutes passed as the muffled voice became clearer.

"… How is…, Doctor?" Came a somewhat familiar voice. As if he heard it recently in memory.

"A few scrapes…, but other…, he's fine. But… odd about him." Came another; rather more elderly though.

"What is…?"

"Whoops! … Waking up." A few seconds later, Danny felt a tiny prick on his arm. It was pretty much the _only _thing he felt. Suddenly his mind grew hazy again as he felt that same drowsy feeling wash over him again. He sighed deeply as sleep slowly overcame him and fell into a deep, peaceful, dreamless sleep.

**HalfafanD: Aww. I bet Danny looks just adorable when sleeping, don't you? Yeah, I know I did a short chapter on this but I didn't post it until I was done with the next chapter so you guys would have to wait. Oh, and in case you're wondering, the 'somewhat familiar voice' was Jack and the 'rather elderly voice' was Dr. Finklestein. Please review, no flames please.**


	3. Deadly Wake Up Call

**HalfafanD: Next chapter, guys. Now we get to scare the pants off of Danny! LOL! Enjoy.**

**Disclaimer: If there was a CD called 'I don't own Danny Phantom or the Nightmare Before Christmas', it would be hot on the market because it's true.**

**Ghostly Trick or Treats**

Danny was enjoying a peaceful sleep when a beeping noise faded into his mid as it rang in his ears. He groaned, obviously wanting to trough it into outer space. He yanked the blankets over his head to cover his ears but, surprisingly, they felt sore when he moved them; like he'd just punch a brick wall. And the blankets felt weird too. They didn't feel like the ones on his bed, in fact, they felt rougher. Like they were pieces of fabric sewn together. He groggily opened his eyes to greet the surprising turn out that this wasn't his room at all!

"Gaahh!" He screamed loudly enough for it to echo in the room. He jolted upright. Only to have his eyes widen as he doubled over in pain. He clutched his stomach tightly seeing that's where it hurt the most. He twisted in the bed with his eyes closed tight, still screaming. He felt as if his stomach was on fire. He then twisted to an angle to where he began to fall out of bed, head first. As he waited for impact, he felt to hands gently catch him. He had stopped screaming by now. Instead he was clutching his stomach while moaning a bit. He felt himself slowly being pulled downward from the bed and into someone's arms. He was then lifted to where he was being carried bridal style.

"Well, it seems I'm always having to carry you, don't I?" The voice startled Danny, causing him to jump. He turned his head to where he came face-to-face with a skeleton.

"Gaahh!" Danny began to squirm in the skeleton's grip but quickly stopped as the soreness took over him. He gasped in pain, clutching his stomach again. The skeleton seemed to notice this and quickly but gently set him down.

"Don't move. I'll be right back." And with that, the skeleton fled out of the room. It was weird though; Danny new there was something familiar about that skeleton, but what? Danny didn't have much time to give it thought as the skeleton came back in the room with a can in his hands. He moved toward Danny reaching a hand at his stomach. But Danny quickly put on a defense motion as one hand faced the skeleton with an ecto-beam charging up.

"Wait, I'm here to help you. This spray will make all that pain go away." He said reasonably. His hand stopped glowing green, but stayed in place. Jack didn't blame him. He looked so scared, and was in so much pain. He felt sorry for the young ghost. For all Jack knows, he could have just died; the thought almost seemed sad. But he shook his thoughts away as he slowly kneeled down to where he was eye level with the ghost kid. He moved the arm down and moved the other hand away.

He then gently lifted the boy's top part of the jumpsuit. Danny gasped at the sight; who could blame him? His entire torso had a huge cut leaning diagonally from his shoulder, to the other side if his stomach with stiches criss-crossing all over it. Jack then applied the spray and pulled down the kid's shirt. After a few seconds, the spray took affect and made Danny feel a lot better.

"Thanks." Danny said softly, still unsure if he could trust this skeleton.

"You're welcome. And I don't believe we've met. I'm Jack, Jack Skelington." He greeted warmly.

"Uhh, hi. I'm Danny, Danny Fen-Phantom" He corrected, remembering he was still in ghost form which he felt thankful for. He was about to ask how he got here when a man in a wheel-chair rolled the room.

"Jack! Why on earth did you just run in my lab, grab my numbing spray, and run off like that?" The elder man shouted. Suddenly he realized Danny was up and about. "Ahh, well if it isn't the little ghost boy. I was wondering when you'd wake up."

"Dr. Finklestien, this is Danny, Danny Phantom. He woke up and was in a lot of pain, so I used the numbing spray to help. And Danny, this is Dr. Finklestien. He helped bandage you up." Jack explained.

Danny then lifted his shirt to reveal the giant cut. "I don't remember getting that." He said, pointing at the cut.

"Yeah, well I did just a _tiny_ bit of experimenting on you." Dr. Finklestien said. Danny felt his face flush. "I'm a scientist, force of habit. But don't worry, I done with you." Danny sighed in relief that he wasn't going to be used as a lab rat any more.

"You should get some rest, Danny. I'll be sure to explain everything tomorrow." Jake suggested.

"But-

"No buts. Either you go to sleep or we give you a dose of sedation to make you go to sleep." The doctor warned. Danny sighed, no use in fighting them. And he certainly didn't want another dose of sedation. He crawled under the covers again only to stop just a second.

"Wait, can you turn off that beeping noise? It's bugging the crap out of me." He had almost forgotten about it in the first place. How had he missed that? The doctor slowly walked over and grabbed Danny's arm which had a tube sticking out of it. He gently pulled it out and replaced the bandage. He and Jack left the room just as Danny fell into a peaceful sleep.

**HalfafanD: Another double strike! Yay! More coming soon. Please review, no flames please.**


	4. Lousy Day

**HalfafanD: This is the next chapter. Oh and sorry if I didn't mention this in the last chapter, but the room Danny was in; that was sally's room from the movie. I'm sorry if you didn't figure it out. But all in all, the blanket was a pretty big clue. Anyway, let's get stared.**

**Ghostly Trick or Treats**

The rest of the day seemed pretty normal for Jack. He stayed at Dr. Finklestein's place to help him organize… and keep him from experimenting on Danny again. He might have been able to fool Jack once, but it wasn't going to work again.

Every now and then, he would check up on Danny. But whenever he went in the room, he would get the same result: Danny fast asleep in bed.

Near mid-day the mayor came by and found out what happened. He told Mayor should put out an alert to just make sure no one got the wrong idea.

Night soon fell, and Danny was still asleep, so Jack had to carry him… again. Jack was beginning to wonder if carrying the ghost boy was a regular thing now.

Slowly and quietly, he lifted Danny bridal style. He was about to move out of the room, when he heard a groan. He locked down to see Danny beginning to stir. The ghostly teen's eyes fluttered open.

"Five more minuets Dad." He moaned, and somewhat snuggled more into Jack's arms. Jack was a little surprised by this, but shook the thoughts away and walked out of the room. He walked down the insanely long ramp, and began to open the door-

"Jack." Jack spun around at the use of his name. The voice was female; a female Jack recognized. Down the ramp came a somewhat rag-doll; it was Sally, and she was carrying something.

"Sally? What are you doing here, isn't the doctor working on some improvements for you?" Jack asked. It was true; the doctor was thinking of improving Sally's legs to help her walk better. Besides Danny, it was the only thing he ever talked about all day.

"Well, it's gotten a little… chilly… out lately and… and I wanted to do something special for your friend." She stuttered. Sally then unfolded the object she was carrying, revealing a long, thick blanket that was big enough to cover a king, sized bed.

Jack smiled at Sally's kind hearted gift. She was always so nice to everyone and always knows what was best. He walked over to her while she draped the blanked over the slumbering ghost teen without waking him, somewhat. Danny opened his eyes dazedly for a few seconds before collapsing back into dreamland.

Once Jack made sure the boy wouldn't wake up again he said goodbye to Sally and headed out the door. He walked down the eerie streets of Halloween Town before he came up to his house. He came in and went up the stairs to the top floor. He pulled out his bed from in front of the fire place, which was now not burning anything, and laid Danny down to rest. As soon as that happened, he began twisting around in the bed muttering. Jack was about to ignore it and go sleep in the extra bed downstairs, until he caught a closer glimpse of Danny. Sweat was dripping down his face, his breathing started to become quicker, and his muttering became louder.

Jack crouched down to Danny to feel his forehead, only to pull it away in great shock. He had a _fever_! And a high one too, even for a human. But that wasn't possible! As far as Jack knew, ghosts were completely ice cold.

"No, stays away, don't hurt them." Danny muttered, interrupting Jack's thoughts. He looked down to see the ghost boy punching and kicking in the sheets and the new blanket Sally made for him. "I promised my family I'll never become you. I'll make sure you never hurt them." Danny then opened his mouth as if wanting to scream but nothing came out **(HFD: In case you were wondering, Danny was trying to use his Ghostly Wail in his sleep)**. He then twisted around a few more times before doing something Jack would never expect to happen from a ghost. "No, no. You, you killed them." Tears began to trickle down his tan face while he curled into somewhat a ball under the sheets while clenching them tightly in his hands like a life line. Jack had never before in his life, or after life, seen a ghost _cry_. It then only occurred to Jack that the boy was having a nightmare. And unlike most creatures, he didn't _enjoy_ it.

Jack then stopped his thinking and listened; there was no moaning or muttering anymore. He looked down to see the teen fast and peacefully asleep. Jack sighed; this boy was sure a mystery alright. He walked back downstairs to the extra bed.

00000000000Line Break0000000000000

Vlad stood there a bit annoyed at the tree little mischief makers' right in front of him. "Let me get this straight: Daniel flew into the Hinterlands and got badly injured by a ghost controlled by your boss, who is currently nothing but bags, and was taken to a place called Halloween Town by the Pumpkin King as you clammed Jack. And you want me to put your boss Oogie back together bugs, bags, and all?" Vlad questioned. Vlad didn't believe the three, but it does make sense to why Daniel has been absent the past two days. Vlad hasn't see Daniel in school, at home, or the sky where he'd usually be because he was sometimes fighting ghosts up there or just gliding around, enjoying the day.

"Yes, Jack has ruled Halloween Town long enough." A boy said in a devil costume that went by the name Lock. Lock had grayish skin with bright yellow eyes and bold red hair. His costume was red too. It had long sleeves that nearly covered his wrists and the pants nearly covered his ankles as well, but not as long to cover up his brown shoes.

"Yeah, it's time for Oogie to take over." A girl in a purple dress and pointy hat known as Shock who looked like a young witch. Shock had light green skin with beautiful, lavender eyes and super frizzy purple hair like it hadn't been washed in days with a pointy hat on top. Her dress was short to where it ended at her knees and her tall black boots cover the rest.

"That way we can get away with everything." A short boy said in a skeleton suit named Barrel. Barrel had blue skin and dull, green eyes with short, dull, green hair. He wore a long sleeved Skeleton shirt with long skeleton like pants with no shoes to cover his feet.

Vlad thought about it for a moment before making up his mind. "Alright."

**HalfafanD: Crapy clify, I know. I was going to mention Lock, Shock, Barrel, and Vlad in the previous chapter, but I decided against it. Please review, no flames please.**


	5. Agreement

**HalfafanD: Next chapter, ok? Enjoy.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Danny Phantom!**

**Ghostly Trick or Treats**

Dawn peeked over the tall, uneasy buildings of Halloween Town. Shinning strait through the window of Jack's house and on to the bed where Danny laid, fast asleep. Jack made his way up the stairs to see the little ghost boy still in bed. Jack turned to a little ghost dog beside him, named Zero; He had already arrived earlier this morning before Jack woke up.

"Zero, you mind waking him up?" Jack asked reasonably. Zero gave a happy bark in answer as the dog floated over to where he was right next to his face. Immediately, Zero began to lick his face. His slobbery ghost tongue whipping all over Danny's face. The teen ghost seemed to mumble something in his sleep but no avail of waking up. Finally, after the thirteenth time Zero licked him, Danny began to groggily open his eyes. As soon as he spotted Zero, he jumped up about three feet in the air before realizing that Jack was there. He looked up at Jack with a confusing look.

"I brought you here last night." Jack responded before helping Phantom out of bed. Phantom seemed stiff due to the soreness of his wounds.

"Uhh… thanks." Danny said after a while. "So, you said you'd tell me where I am?" He asked.

"Oh, yes." Jack realized happily. "This place is called 'Halloween Town'."

"Halloween Town?" Danny echoed.

"Practically. This is where all ghost, ghouls, and skeletons bring thrills and chills to the real world on October thirty first, or Halloween in other words. I plan the whole thing since I am the Pumpkin King." Jack explained.

"So, in other words, you come out to the real world to scare everyone on Halloween and come back here to plan for next year? And I thought my schedule was busy." Danny said, amazed. He had to waste all his time and beyond to get all the ghosts into the ghost zone. But these guys waste all their free time to plan just a simple holiday.

"Yep. So, where is your grave buried? I'd love to see what came to be of you. A new addition to the Halloween Town family would be pleasant. The more the scarier I say." **(HFD: LMFBO/LaughMyFreakin'ButtOff! Get the joke?!)**

Danny looked nervous and if it were possible, more pale than he already was. He was half-ghost. And he never had a grave, heck! He was never claimed to be dead!

"Uhh… I-I… what I mean is… that I-I… I don't actually, have a grave." Danny attempted in explaining but failed miserably.

Jack looked quite surprised by this. "Don't have a grave?! How come?"

Danny flushed as he dug through his head to find a good enough lie for an answer. "I… uh… well; my parents don't know I'm dead… exactly."

"Oh my; I'm so sorry." Jack apologized.

"It's not your fault." Danny said. "Well… it was nice of you to help me; but I've got to get going." He then stood up; but as he did, a painful feeling throbbed through his stomach and he quickly sat down as he hissed in pain.

"You're still hurt." Jack said. "After that attack and well, Dr.'s experiments, you need your rest. Why don't you take it easy for a few days and stick around until you're all better. Besides, you hanging around could give me some ideas for this coming Halloween."

Danny looked down. After a while he looked back up right in Jack's eye sockets.

"Ok." Danny agreed reluctantly.

0000000Line Break0000000

Vlad cut the unwanted remaining of the thread; leaving a large sewn bag with three holes for the eyes and mouth. The bag moved and before anyone knew it, the bag was on its two feet; staring at Vlad, Lock, Shock, and Barrel.

"Oogie!" The three tricksters shouted in delight.

Oogie let out a smug smile. "Well; it's about time you brought me back together." He turned to see a weird, floating, blue skinned Vampire. "And who, do I believe is this?"

"Plasmius; Vlad Plasmius. Very nice to meet you Mr. Oogie." Vlad greeted with a wicked grin on his face displaying his nicely sharp fangs.

"I see you've met my mischief makers." Oogie said referring to Lock, Shock, and Barrel who gleamed with pride at the mention of them.

"Yes; indeed I have." Vlad responded. "I understand of what happened to you, you are aware of what happened right?"

"Are you kidding?! After what Jack did to me it's the one memory on my mind! And I plan on getting my every ounce of revenge on that bunch of bones!" Oogie practically hollered in the echoed lab.

Vlad smirked. "Well, I think I can help you with that. And in return, I would like you to fetch for a certain ghost boy for me."

**HalfafanD: There you have it. I deeply apologize for not updating on this. I decided that the torture for you by not updating starts now. Well, please review, no flames.**


	6. Not Your Average Ghost Teen

**HalfafanD: Hey! I've missed you guys! Man things have been crazy. Curse you school! Anyway, I'm trying to take a break from everything minus school and focusing only on my stories. So on with the story!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Danny Phantom or the Nightmare Before Christmas.**

**Ghostly Trick or Treats**

Danny closed the book shut, having already read the whole thing. That was the third book Danny had finished. It had been several hours since the teen woke up and he still had yet to leave the bed he was currently occupying. Zero laid lovingly between Danny's legs which he spread apart so Zero could lay there. Jack sat at his desk apparently writing things down and looking at what looked to be blue prints and plans.

After the agreement, Jake stated that Danny was not to move until tomorrow. But due to that little fact Jack took it upon himself to stick around to keep Danny company. Danny really wanted Jack to leave so he can leave and go home; problem was, Danny didn't know his way around the town. Therefore he was bound to get lost. Besides, Jack wanted to take this chance in going over the plans for next Halloween and had offered Danny to his vast collection of books. Although Danny was not fond of reading, he took upon the offer anyway to try and be polite.

The three books Danny had read out of the few stacks Jack had brought down to his bed for him were anything but dull. They went on about the many secrets of the horror holiday itself and all the ideas invented by the previous kings of Halloween to make the holiday as it was today. Danny found it interesting of how the holiday was originally created and how the leader of the holiday came up with a fun idea to make the holiday great for everyone and how that very idea made the first step into making the holiday how it was today.

The ghost teen sighed heavily, already bored out of his mind already and of a massive headache from reading for so long. He needed something else to entertain him. Zero raised his head, sensing Danny's boredom and nuzzled his nose into his hand in attempts of grabbing Danny's attention.

The ghost boy turned his head to Zero and lightly chuckled at the dog's attempts at satisfying him and began to pet the ghostly dog. Thought after about five minutes the boredom returned making a comeback, causing Danny to sigh heavily and plop backwards to where he was lying down in the bed again. He stared at the ceiling; as if it would melt or shift under his gaze.

It was strange; the more he glanced at the wood, the more the carvings of it looked like several different images. Like how in one angle he could see a pumpkin; or how he saw the Fenton Works in another. He shifted and turned in his bed. Now it looked like that mad scientist guy **(HFD: He's talking about Dr. Finklestein) **while he was lying backwards in the bed. Rustle of sheets could be heard as the boy moved. Now it looked like Sam.

Sam. Oh man she must be mad. The longer he stayed here the bigger the chance she'd kick him with her boot for worrying her and the others so much, not to mention the others. His mom, dad, sisters, friends, everyone; their all probably worried sick over him. Just the thought made his stomach turn and wounds burn.

Danny let out a long moan that later merged into a groan. Not out of pain; he was fine. It was out of depression; depression of him feeling home sick. Danny paused, shutting his mouth quickly and the noise ceased. Home sick; yeah, he was home sick. He missed his family and wanted to go home and tell them he was alright. But he couldn't leave.

He couldn't leave. Although he felt fine, he was still too weak to get up and move around. He was supposed to stay in the bed all day like a good ghost boy. And if he were to try his ghost powers, Jack would know and catch him anyway.

Danny sat up, bored again. He started forming a small ball of an ecto-blast in his hand; tossing it back in forth as if it were a harmless tennis ball. Danny decided this was way better than reading or looking up at the ceiling so he feeling satisfied he continued the action.

Meanwhile back at the deck where a familiar pumpkin king sat; Jack glanced at the plans or next Halloween. He originally had to go to Mayor's house and go over the plans with him. But since Danny had to stay here for the day, he thought it would be nice to keep the boy company and stay here to review the plans Mayor had already come up with… and to keep an eye on the ghost boy.

Jack frowned at all of the ideas Mayor had for this coming year. They weren't bad, but Jack was expecting something more thrilling. None of these plans had that bone chilling feeling Jack was hoping. And for that, Jack wrote several things of his simple opinions on a separate piece of paper to go over with Mayor later. He needed something new, fresh, spine tingling.

Jack earlier had viewed the boy who was before sighing loudly and petting Zero. He then began twisting and turning around in the bed which got on Jack's nerves only slightly for a while before the boy quieted down. Is that what teens were like now a days? Man he'd been down here for too long.

Maybe that was it; that was probably what Jack needed. A simple taste of modern times. This boy had probably not been dead long and obviously knew more about the modern world today than Jack. Jack just needed to get to know the boy more during his stay. His presences might be the one thing that could make this Halloween the most horrifying yet.

In a way, Jack could feel a powerful yet comfortable aura around him. It was strange, something Jack had noticed for a while. But he never gave it a thought. Jack placed everything back on the table. The aura felt strong; like you could just fear his power every time he walked by. But then another feeling of the aura canceled it out. Like Jack wanted to protect the boy; or like he wouldn't harm a fly. He knew what he felt from the aura but he couldn't place it. It was too confusing for him and it bothered him so much that Jack could swear he felt cracks forming in his skull.

A quick flashback of the boy having the nightmare appeared in his mind. How the boy tossed and turned in his sleep and sweat covered his face. But then it all vanished in a flash and the boys sleep became peaceful. Jack just couldn't understand; who would be scared of nightmares. The ones he created were natural fears that most people commonly have. Why would Danny be afraid of them if he was one of them? These thoughts plagued Jack until he was interrupted by a glowing green light coming from corner of Jack's eye sockets.

Jack turned in his chair, only to see Danny tossing some sort of glowing green ball of some sort back and forth between his hands. Jack never saw it before in his life. The sight excited Jack to no end. He just had to know what that was.

"Hey!" Jack started. The sudden noise startled Danny and jump nearly five feet in the air from startlement. The glowing ball dispersed into nothing in the thin air leaving Danny's hands unoccupied. He seemed to be holding a hand to his chest like most humans do after being scared or startled as a way of attempting to calm down the rapidly beating heart. But ghosts don't have a heart. But none the less, Danny looked awfully startled as he tried to calm down. Note to self: be cautious into not scaring Danny.

"Sorry about the scare." Jack apologized.

"That's okay; just you nature. I just need to get used to it." Danny replied taking a few deep breaths. Jack cocked his head; Danny Phantom could breathe?

"Indeed; but I should have been cautious. Considering the circumstances that would have startled anyone." It was technically true. Anyone would have startled out of their wits when someone sneaks up on them when their totally absorbed into an activity and not expecting any interruptions.

"Uhh… yeah. So what do you need?" Danny asked after the short silence.

Jack thought for a moment of how to form his words before he spoke. "What was that ball of energy in your hands?"

Danny cocked his head in confusion before what Jack said dawned on him. "You mean this?" to confirm his question, Danny brought the two of his hands together, parted slightly, in a cupped position and a green light brightened the hands before the light formed into a ball. This earned a bark from Zero.

Jack nodded.

"It's just an ecto-blast I formed to make it a ball. I was bored so I just did it to entertain myself." Danny explained.

"And since when were you able to do this?"

"About maybe a month after I became ha-uhhhh… a ghost; yeah. A ghost." Danny stuttered. Jack raised the top part of his eye socket but didn't question Danny further on that subject. It was the ecto-ball Jack started the conversation on and he was going to finish it that way.

"I've never seen a ghost in this town do that." Jack stated with amazement.

"Really, 'cause all the ghosts I know are able to do this sort of thing. In fact it's one of the most common power besides the standard ghostly power package I know."

"Really?! That's amazing! To think that there are other ghosts out there that can shoot beams of energy from their hands!" Jack said excitedly.

Danny blushed from the compliment and was about to speak again when a rumbling sound filled both their ears.

"What was that?" Jack questioned looking around for the source of the noise. The sound came again; this time Jack was able to tell it was coming from Danny. He turned toward the ghost boy who clutched his stomach in embarrassment.

"Heh, heh; guess I'm hungry." Danny stated.

Now Jack was really confused. A ghost that slept, can create beams of energy from his hands, and was able to get hungry?! This kid was full of mysteries.

Suddenly the sound of a clank was emitting from the window. Both turned, hearing the sound. Jack walked over and opened the window. There down below on the ground, stood Sally holding a basket in one hand and a rock in the other. She must have thrown rocks at the window to catch Jack's attention. Jack smiled and closed the window.

"Don't move." Jack said in a stern tone.

Danny smiled. "Don't worry; I'll make sure Zero stays upstairs."

"I was actually talking about you."

Danny suddenly felt dumb right then and there. "That would make a lot more sense."

Jack shook his skull and smiled at Danny's mess up. "I'll be back up soon." And with that the skeleton started descending down the stairs.

Danny huffed. He hated being left in the dark. He just wished he could eavesdrop like back at home. Then an idea hit him; he could still use his powers. And Jack said that he just had to stay up here and nothing about having to be phased through the floor.

Danny then made his head intangible and stuck it through the floor, catching a full eye view of the main stairs. Jack just reached the last step and began walking toward the door. Although Danny couldn't see the door due to a wall blocking it from his perspective, he could hear Jack opening the door.

"Sally." Jack addressed. Sally? Danny heard of Mayor and Dr. Finklestein from Jack but never a Sally.

"Hello Jack. I figured with you not being able to go anywhere, I thought I bring you and your friend some dinner. It's soup, just like the one I make for Dr. Finklestein… w-without the deadly night-shade." A feminine voice said which Danny figured was this 'Sally' person. He raised an eyebrow. He'd never heard of deadly night-shade; was it dangerous?

Apparently Jack laughed at that and spoke again. "Thank you Sally. Your timing couldn't be more perfect. Apparently this Phantom can get hungry. Can you believe that? Ghosts aren't supposed to get hungry; and yet he can. Oh and where are my manners, come in."

The sound of a door closing was heard and soon the two came into Danny's vision. He saw Jack standing by the stairs by what looked to be a rag doll with red-orange hair. Must be Sally.

"That's very interesting Jack. Then again; there is more than one mystery to him. How he looks like any other person while he's still a ghost is really confusing. The ghosts here look like bed-sheets and can change their size and such. Plus he bleeds, the ghosts here don't bleed." Sally also stated.

Jack nodded.

Now Danny was confused; bed-sheet ghosts. Are they like those ghosts when kids put bed-sheets over their heads with holes for the eyes? Those kinds of ghosts? He decided to listen in some more.

"But yes; and since Phantom can get hungry, your timing was perfect. If you hadn't come, I might have to make something myself because the Witches' Shop is usually out of the food I usually get this time of day. He's upstairs, I'll go tell him you're here." Jack began to walk upstairs. Sally glanced up and smiled when she saw Danny. Danny gasped, knowing he was caught.

"Something tells me he already knows." Sally said giggling. Jack turned to her and gave a confused look and descended back to the first step. Sally pointed upward and both looked up.

"Phantom?" Jack addressed.

"Uh oh." He's busted.

"I thought I told you to stay put." Jack said narrowing his eye sockets.

"You didn't say anything about me being able to only phase my head through the floor to see what's going on without leaving my spot." Danny countered.

Sally giggled.

"We'll be right up." Jack said and was about to go up the stairs when Sally grabbed his bony hand.

"Actually, I snuck out to bring you the soup. The Doctor doesn't know I'm gone. That's why I threw rocks at the window to catch your attention instead of ringing the doorbell. The bell's too loud and I wanted no one to know I'm here. So I have to leave. But I'll see you and Phantom tomorrow right?"

Jack nodded. "Yes, I need someone to watch Phantom closely even though he might be able to walk around tomorrow. I'll drop him off at the Dr. Finklestein's laboratory in the morning and come pick him up by the early evening. And please make sure the Doctor doesn't experiment on him again."

"I will Jack." Sally responded.

"Uhhh… just for the record," The both looked up to see and annoyed Danny. "I can hear everything your saying."

Both laughed lightly.

"I'll see you tomorrow then." Jack said.

Sally nodded. "Bye Jack." And with that she left.

Jack then walked up the stairs. For the first time in his after-life, he's going to see and actual ghost eat. This was going to be interesting.

0000000Line Break0000000

Maddie was sitting on the couch in nervousness. It had been two days since her baby boy went missing. He might have disappeared every now and then for a few hours but never for two days strait.

Jack was down in the lab inventing a way to find her son. He's still under the impression that he had been abducted by ghosts. But if that were possible, then they would have found him.

They had tried the Boo-merang since Jazz had reminded them that it keyed into Danny instead of ghosts. But when they threw it, it would just fall to the floor again. Danny wasn't on Earth or in the Ghost Zone; it was as if he never existed.

Jazz was with her friends; a suggestion made by Maddie herself. To help the teen cope under the disappearance of her brother.

Sam and tucker already knew. Though when she told them they looked at each other as if they were debating on whether or not to tell Maddie something.

The doorbell rang, telling her that someone was here. She walked over the door as fast as she could and opened it. Outside was a police officer, the one in charge of the search party she made to find her son.

"Anything?!" She asked desperately.

The man took off his police hat and held it. "I'm sorry; Mrs. Fenton. We can't find your son."

The woman's heart was crushed.

**HalfafanD: There! I'm stopping! There's enough to keep ya busy for a little bit. This was more of a filler chapter to me. What do you think? Did I do good for a filler chapter. I didn't put Oogie in this time because my hands were too sore for me to make another line break; but also because I wanted to put Danny's friends and family to see what's going on the other side of the HiNtErLaNdS. Let me explain, who ever is in one of the seven holiday towns; is unable to be tracked until they come out on their holidays. That's why no one can find Danny or why no one was ever able to find Santa. I've have been typing desperately to catch up on my stories. Now that this one is updated, I'll work on Mind Sweep. Please review, no flames.**


	7. Negotiating Taste Buds

HalfafanD: No matter how long it's been; I always go back to seriously loving The Nightmare Before Christmas. I always love watching the movie and video game walkthrough. It's really awesome. Anyway, back to the story.

Disclaimer: I do not own Nightmare Before Christmas or Danny Phantom.

Ghostly Trick or Treats

"Wha-what do you mean you can't find him? He has to be somewhere?" Maddie asked frantically.

Two days; two days of searching for her baby boy and nothing. They tried his friends, but they didn't know, even though they looked like they knew at least a bit more than they laid on. Jazz was the same way although was the last to see Danny leave the house. She mentioned Danny going to go see a movie with Sam and Tucker. And the two friends said that he insisted on walking home alone. So that meant that Danny disappeared at that point.

They couldn't trace the phone signal, the boo-merang didn't work. The search parties came up with nothing. Nothing came of the little ghost hunter's son.

"I'm sorry Mrs. Fenton. It's like he disappeared into thin air. Like he never existed." The officer replied.

Maddie sulked.

"I'm sorry for your loss; we need to stop the search. But if we come across anything, we'll let you know."

"Thank you; please do." Maddie replied half heartily and led the man out. She then walked over to a small table meant for decoration of the house's décor and picked up a picture of her and Danny when he was little (HFD: Think of the picture from 'Maternal Instinct'. Yeah, that picture).

He looked so happy, so innocent; and hugging his mom with open arms. But now, he just drifted farther and farther away from the family.

"Oh my baby boy; where are you?" Maddie whispered as new fresh tears dripped from her face and landed on the glass frame.

0000000Line Break0000000

Sally snuck in the back door and crept as quietly as possible up the large ramp. She then passed a large door way with no door blocking it that led to the doctor's small study (HFD: Ok, there's a BIG lab that he has that you've all seen in the game boss fight. But he has a small study too. Where do you think that mad scientist sleeps?). Inside, she spotted the doctor assembling some pills and liquid stuff into bottles. There were also strange beautiful flowers next to him as well. She then saw him take a petal from a white flower with radient red stripes, crumpled it up and put it in a bowel and began mixing.

Sally debated on going in or not. She then decided that the doctor didn't lock her door tonight and he wouldn't suspect anything. She walked up behind him.

"Huh?" He turned around to see the rag doll. "Sally? What are you doing out of your room this late at night?"

"I couldn't sleep." Sally lied smoothly. "And I heard noises and my door wasn't locked so…"

"I see."

"So what are you doing." Sally asked getting strait to the point.

Dr. Finklstein turned back to his project. "I'm making the medicine for Phantom. By combining the necessary ingredients I'm making a serum for him to take orally to improve his recovery."

Sally raised an eyebrow. "Then what are the flowers for?"

"Like all medicine, this one needs side effects; such as drowsiness. They also need flavor too. A good enough flavor to get rid of the nasty taste. This flower will assist in that."

Sally leaned in and took a sniff. "They just smell like ordinary flowers."

"To you, maybe. But for Phantom it will have a different outcome." The doctor stated. "These are extremely rare flowers now a days and very hard to find. I was lucky to have some on me. They're called Bikona's and are a strange flower used back then to pacify ghosts."

"Pacify?" Sally echoed.

"Precisely. Back then, these flowers were used constantly to lead evil spirits away by placing said flowers in smelling range where the scent would cause them to go to the flower itself." The doctor explained.

"Why?"

"It's hard to explain but let's just say that it smells like any sort of lovely sweet smell to them all wrapped up in one. The pollen is naturally what they react too indirectly. It numbs their senses with sweetness. Even blocks their memory for a while before it wears off. This smell and taste of the petals will help distract Phantom from the taste of the medicine and put him in a state that allows him rest after taking it." The doctor explained.

"Oh. I see."

"Now that I've answered your questions; will you go back to your room to sleep?"

Sally nodded and left.

0000000Line Break0000000

Jack sat down next to Danny who still sat on the bed. The skeleton began to open the basket and found two bowels of soup with plastic wrap around it in secure that it wouldn't spill. He pulled both out and set it beside him. He then noticed that on the bottom had a small container. He picked it up and read closely.

Moon Dust

Jack knew what that was. It was like sleep dust; it would cause whoever breathed it in to fall into a deep dreamless sleep. Sally must of placed it in in case Danny had trouble falling asleep or resisted going to sleep. It was also perfect for him so that he wouldn't have any nightmares like the previous night.

He then carefully placed it back in the bag with out Danny noticing. It was still strange to Jack that Danny, a ghost of all thing would have a nightmare, and be scared about it.

He then unwrapped the plastic and handed one bowel to Danny, who took it. He then placed the plastic to his side and placed his own bowel in his lap.

Jack then too the wooden spoons that were cleverly wrapped in the plastic above the bowel and handed one to Danny while he used the other to start eating.

"Mmmm..." Jack hummed happily as he drank the soup from the spoon. Sally always made the best of food. He glanced over to Danny who stared strangely at the bowl sat in his lap.

"What's wrong? I thought you were hungry." Jack asked.

"Huh?" Danny looked up. "Oh no; it's just..." He then took a hesitant smell of the soup, then looked quite queasy afterwards. "What is this stuff?"

Jack tilted his head in confusion; did Danny not like Sally's soup? "It's Worms Wart. It's very delicious. Why, are you allergic to worms? Have you even tried it?"

Danny looked even more sick as that now he knows what it was. "Well, no but..."

"Then just take a taste; for all you know, you could like it."

Danny looked hesitant but eventually took a sip. He was expecting it to taste horrible, nasty, or anything along those lines. But, there was no taste at all.

Now that danny thought about it, he did remember his parents saying that ghosts don't eat so they don't have taste buds. Ever since Danny got his powers he never got hungry as often. But if he went too long without eating then he would defiantly feel the hunger's effect. And since he was in ghost form, he probably can't taste the food he ate.

Well, Danny would've never known until now; since he had never ate in his ghost form before.

"Well?" A voice broke into Danny's thoughts. Danny turned to see Jack looking at him expectingly.

The white haired boy shrugged. "I don't know; I can't really taste it."

Jack understood what he meant by that. So Danny wasn't all that different from the ghosts here.

0000000Line Break0000000

"So in exchange for me getting your little ghost boy, you would destroy Jack?" Oogie asked as he grinned. He was beginning to like this vampire ghost.

Vlad nodded. "Yes. I must warn you though that despite his typical teen behavior, Daniel can be a bit... unpredictable. However, from how you described this Jack Skelington; I can already assure you that I have no problems dealing with him."

"Unpredictable; that one word is defiantly telling me that this Danny-boy is going to be a whole lot of fun and the bunch!" The bag of bugs replied in delight.

"Just don't dispose of him; I need him alive. But if you can break him down enough to force him to be my son and apprentice then I will be sure to give you a reward of your liking."

"But what's the fun in that?" Barrel pitched in.

"Yeah!" Shock agreed.

"Oh trust me kiddies," Oogie assured the three. "Breaking this Danny-boy is going to be a lot more fun then literally breaking him down."

"Indeed I'm sure you'll all have the time of your lives." Vlad stated. "But the boy is harder to break then you think."

"Don't you worry Mr. Plasmius; I'll be sure to give Danny-boy a real taste of a good Halloween."

0000000Line Break0000000

"Go to bed?! But it's only 8:30?!" Danny objected.

Jack sighed. "I know; but tomorrow I need to wake up early to discuss my Halloween plans with the mayor and I can't have you alone despite that no one will harm you. I'm just concerned because of your well-being; so you'll have to wake up early to go to Dr. Finkestien's."

"But won't he try to do experiments on me again?!" Danny was really freaking out right now. He didn't want to go anywhere near that mad scientist; not even if Jack paid him.

Jack was really getting frustrated now; what did it take to get this kid to sleep. Sedation? He didn't have any; and after the heavy dosage from the other day there was no way Danny would take it now. It was then that he thought of something that could help. The Moon Dust Sally packed with the soup.

The skeleton then walked over to the desk where he had placed it and grabbed the short cylindrical container. He unscrewed the lid and grabbed a pinch before walking over to Danny.

"What are you doing?" The ghost boy asked suspiciously.

The skeleton then sprinkled the dust over his white haired head. "This should be enough to last the whole night."

"What do you mean by..." Danny started but couldn't finish his sentence as a drowsy wave washed over him. He had no idea why he felt so sleepy all of a sudden, but there was absolutely no way he was going to lose this fight.

"W-what... did you..." The boy stuttered but Jack did not answer; only gently push him down onto the bed and by the time he was covered by the blankets it was lights out.

HalfafanD: I'm sure this will satisfy you. I'm terribly sorry for not uploading this until now. But I was having major technical difficulties. You see, at school every year during the year, we get whats called a netbook; they're like mini computers. They're Dell based and have Microsoft word on them. I use that to write my stories. But, the computers are only temporary, so we have to give them back to the school before the year is over. But I still have my laptop, my mom's computer, and my dad's mac right? Now here's where the problem sets in; the chapters that still are half-way done are needed to be finished and then spell corrected for my readers. And even though I do have Microsoft on my mom's computer and my laptop, the Microsoft word on my, no longer in my possession, netbook are upgraded, making the documents upgrade. Which means that a normal old un-upgraded Microsoft can't work with that. I can on my dad's mac, but its always asking crappy stuff like review, create copy of document and what not. But I eventually found a solution. So here we go. Please review; no flames.


End file.
